


Book Of Rhapsodys

by __TCharlize__ (Be_An_American_Idiot), Be_An_American_Idiot



Category: Music - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_An_American_Idiot/pseuds/__TCharlize__, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_An_American_Idiot/pseuds/Be_An_American_Idiot
Summary: just a book of random songs that come to mind





	1. Marry You - Bruno Mars

Marry You - Bruno Mars

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

_[x2:]_  
Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.


	2. Now or Never - Halsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics to Now or Never by Halsey

I don't wanna fight right now  
Know you always right,  
Now I know I need you 'round with me  
But nobody waitin' 'round with me  
Been through the ups  
Yeah, the ups and the downs with me  
Got a whole lot of love  
But you don't wanna spread it 'round with me, yeah

Never pick up, never call me  
You know we're runnin' out of time  
Never pick up when you want me  
Now I gotta draw a line  
Baby, I done, done enough talking  
Need to know that you're mine  
Baby, we done, done enough talking  
Gotta be right now, right now

Baby, gon' love me now, now, now, now, now, now  
Now or never, hey, hey, hey  
I want you to hold me down, down, down, down, down, down  
Down forever, hey, hey, hey  
Said you know I wanna keep you around  
'Round forever, hey, hey, hey  
I want you to love me now, now, now, now, now, now  
Now or never

I'm turnin' off the light right now  
I'm callin' it a night now  
Wishin' you were 'round with me  
But you're in a different town than me  
We've been through it all  
But you could never spit it out for me  
Tryna talk to a wall  
But you could never tear it down for me, yeah

Never pick up, never call me  
You know we're runnin' out of time  
Never pick up when you want me  
Now I gotta draw a line  
Baby, I done, done enough talking  
Need to know that you're mine  
Baby, we done, done enough talking  
Gotta be right now, right now

Baby, gon' love me now, now, now, now, now, now  
Now or never, hey, hey, hey  
I want you to hold me down, down, down, down, down, down  
Down forever, hey, hey, hey  
Said you know I wanna keep you around  
'Round forever, hey, hey, hey  
I want you to love me now, now, now, now, now, now  
Now or never

Yeah, draw the line up  
Don't take no more time up, yeah  
Make your mind up  
I need you to make your mind up, yeah  
Draw the line up  
Don't take no more time up, yeah  
Baby, you gotta decide something  
Let me know

Baby, gon' love me now, now, now, now, now, now  
Now or never, hey, hey, hey  
I want you to hold me down, down, down, down, down, down  
Down forever, hey, hey, hey  
Said you know I wanna keep you around  
'Round forever, hey, hey, hey  
I want you to love me now, now, now, now, now, now  
Now or never


	3. LA DEVOTEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Devotee // Panic! At The Disco

You've got two black eyes from lovin too hard  
And a black car that matches your blackest soul I wouldn't change ya, oh oh  
Wouldn't ever try to make you leave no oh

Oh the neon coast was you sign  
And the Midwest wind with Pisces rising   
Couldn't change ya, oh oh  
Couldn't ever try to make you leave no oh

Oh static palms, melt your vibe  
Midnight whisperings

The black magic of Muholland Drive  
Swimming pools under desert skies  
Drinking white wine in the blushing light  
Just another LA Devotee  
Sunsets on the evil eye  
Invisible to the Hollywood shrine  
Always on the hunt for a little more time  
Just another LA Devotee  
Just another, just another oh oh  
Just another, just another oh oh  
Just another, just another oh oh  
Just another LA Devotee

You've got bleached out eyes from the valley sand  
And the black tar palms keep weeping your name   
I couldn't change ya, oh oh  
Couldn't ever try to make you see no oh

Oh the high rise lights read your rights  
And a downtown storm with Aries rising  
Couldn't change ya, oh oh  
Couldn't ever try to make you see no

Static Palms, melt your vibe  
Midnight whisperings

The black magic of Mulholland Drive  
Swimming pools under desert skies  
Drinking white wine in the blushing light  
Just another LA Devotee  
Sunsets on the evil eye  
Invisible to the Hollywood shrine  
Always on the hunt for a little more time  
Just another LA Devotee  
Just another, just another oh oh  
Just another, just another oh oh  
Just another, just another oh oh  
Just another LA Devotee

LA Devotee  
LA Devotee  
LA Devotee  
LA Devotee

The black magic of Muholland Drive  
Swimming pools under desert skies  
Drinking white wine in the blushing light  
Judy another LA Devotee  
Sunsets on the evil eye  
Invisible to the Hollywood shrine  
Always on the hunt for a little more time  
Just another LA Devotee  
Just another, just another oh oh  
Just another, just another oh oh  
Just another, just another oh oh  
Just another LA Devotee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos!


End file.
